PROHIBIDO
by Koyasumaq
Summary: Quien, entre el cielo y la tierra, puede mandar al corazón?... quien tiene ojos que vea, quien tiene oidos que oiga... quien tiene manos que sostenga esto porque se nos viene el infierno, y te juro que estare junto a ti, le guste a quien le guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es un fic que ha estado en construcción desde hace unos cuantos años ya y finalmente me he decidido a publicarlo, porqué tanto tiempo? bueno, varias cosas de la vida, nada que ver con el fic o la idea general, aunque admito que el transfondo y el cuerpo de este escrito han ido madurando con los años (como el buen vino). Espero que lo disfruten, y también espero poder publicar con una regularidad mas o menos buena. A este respecto solo puedo prometer que hare lo posible.

Si les gusta el fic haganmelo saber, nada mejor para alimentar el espíritu que unos buenos ánimos o críticas constructivas, todo es bienvenido.

Quisiera agradecer a todas esas personas que han estado ahí, presionándome y dandome aliento cuando pense que era mejor dejar el oficio de soñar a un lado y dedicarme de lleno al trabajo. Familia y amigos que me dejaron en claro que procastinar esta bien siempre y cuando el espiritu se vea fortalecido por el ejercicio de la imaginación.

Finalmente he de decir que el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling, quien nos hizo soñar que podíamos ser magos, y finalmente nos graduó en Hogwarts.

Les dejo entonces con el primer capitulo de esta loca historia. Espero que disfruten su lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: ¿Qué es aquel deseo de siempre hacer lo que esta prohibido y probar el sabor de lo incorrecto? **

Rose tenía el cabello rojo de su padre, aunque era de la misma textura que el cabello de su madre, además sus ojos eran azules y su sonrisa fresca y fácil. Durante su infancia creció rodeada de su muy numerosa familia entre los que se contaban sus primos, los más queridos por ella eran Albus y Victorie, también estaba Teddy Lupin, alguien a quien ella buscaba cada vez que se sentía aburrida. Además de hacerla reír le enseñaba cosas útiles de magia, que era lo que mas amaba, aunque su familia se empeñaba en hacer tantas cosas a lo muggle como fuera posible.

Pero al fin había terminado en aquel colegio muggle y sabiendo lo que la esperaba, no soportaba la idea del verano. Tan largo y caluroso, donde los días son eternos y las noches muy cortas, donde cada minuto parece que se arrastrara… y ahora… ahora ella no quería eso!

-Rose tus primos llegaron- su madre llamo desde el recibidor. Ella estaba en su habitación mirando al jardín trasero de su casa. Nada extraordinario, vivían en un suburbio del Londres muggle, cosa que ella odiaba profundamente.

-Ya voy mama- dijo ella bajando las escaleras sin ánimos.

Cuando llego a la sala se encontró con sus primos, los Potter. Lily parecía algo contrariada mientras Albus estaba radiante de felicidad, James no hacia mucho caso, ya se había ido con Hugo a jugar por otro sitio.

-Hola Rose- dijo Lily fríamente

-Que pasa Lil´- dijo Rose sorprendida por la actitud de la siempre activa y feliz prima suya.

-Nada- bufo ella.

-¡tengo mi carta de Hogwarts!- anuncio Albus agitando la carta en el aire como si fuera el gran trofeo.

-¡felicitaciones!- salto Rose realmente feliz- y yo que pensaba que llegaría sola este año a Hogwarts.

-Oye…- dijo Albus cuando Rose y Lily rieron por el comentario.

-Era broma- dijo Rose- sabia que lo lograrías.

Luego de esto se quedaron hablando a cerca de las materias, los cuadernos, los uniformes, las escobas y lo que posiblemente encontrarían ahí. Incluso Lily se animaba a hablar de ello, soñando con el día en que le darían la carta.

La tarde paso rápido, una de las tantas que quedaban ese verano, pero Rose ya no se sentía tan aburrida como al principio del día, sabía que siempre habría algo que hacer, especialmente con su hermano cerca de la tienda de su tío George...

-Señorita Weasley- llamo el profesor Longbottom.

Rose estaba tan distraída pensando en aquel verano hace seis años, cuando era niña y se imaginaba junto a sus primos lo que Hogwarts les depararía, que no se dio cuenta en que momento dejo caer los recipientes de herbología.

Con la llamada de su profesor, Rose se agacho a recoger las cosas que se esparcieron por todo el suelo…

_Aquellos días eran realmente felices _pensaba mientras levantaba las cosas del suelo _no tenia preocupación alguna…_

La clase continuó con normalidad, los alumnos prestaban toda la atención posible pero Rose estaba en otro planeta.

Ella recordaba la primera cena en Hogwarts, cuando la designaron a la casa Gryffindor, igual que su padre y su madre, sus tíos y sus abuelos, cuando se sentó entre sus nuevos compañeros, cuando para sorpresa de todos Albus eligió ser designado a la casa Slytherin… cuando ella logro desenmarañar ese extraño sentimiento hacia _él_.

_Él… _pensó Rose manipulando la extraña planta que tenía al frente, _él complico las cosas._

Y si era así, no sabía en verdad, se complicaba la existencia por todo. Lo más probable es que él apenas consideraría su existencia.

Albus le había contado algo de él una vez.

_-Es un chico callado- _decía Albus_\- es silencioso y solo habla cuando debe hablar, y dice lo que debe decir. Pero cuando dice algo, en serio Rose, es genial… nos hemos hecho buenos amigos…_

Rose no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva al objeto de su silencioso deseo. Se imaginaba como serian esos labios sobre los suyos, el tibio reconfortante calor al ser abrazada por esos brazos, escaparse del mundo con solo ver esos ojos… la expresión soñadora de Rose se fue intensificando poco a poco y antes de que pudiera evitarlo Scorpius Malfoy la estaba viendo, ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas, como su padre lo hacía. Scorpius se rió, pero no era una risa burlona, sino una silenciosa y divertida, como de alguien que está acostumbrado a no mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, Rose se sorprendió por ello, se esperaba todo viniendo de un Malfoy, todo menos eso. La castaña se encontró sonriendo también, pero ya no lo miraba a él, sino que resolvió poner atención a la clase, seguro que eso aparecía en los exámenes.

-Rose!- llamo Albus cuando la clase de herbologia había terminado. Ella parecía que caminaba en las nubes.

-A… hola…

-Que pasa contigo Rose.

-Nada, porque preguntas?

-Tienes una sonrisa tonta- dijo Albus señalando a su prima.

-Y? acaso no puedo- ahora la "sonrisa tonta" desapareció del rostro de Rose dando paso a una expresión de disgusto.

-No es que no puedas, sino que me preocupa la razón de tu sonrisa.

-No quieres verme feliz o que- corto Rose. Su primo la estaba sacando de quicio.

-No creas que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Malfoy- dijo Albus serio y tajante.

-Y como lo miraba- Rose seguía simulando rabia, pero en su interior los nervios la mataban.

-Como si te gustara- sentencio Albus. Rose abrió mucho los ojos.

-Crees que estoy loca para fijarme en Malfoy? Qué crees que dirían todos…

-no lo sé, aunque es probable que se pongan en contra- dijo Albus, pero luego su tono de voz se hizo solo un susurro- pero yo no.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a hablar a otro sitio- dijo Albus agarrando a su prima por el brazo y llevándola al interior del castillo.

El invierno apenas empezaba, había una suave escarcha en el suelo duro y frio. Ambos caminaron con prisa hacia algún lugar que estuviera solitario dentro el castillo, algún salón vacío o escalera deshabitada, incluso algún baño… lo que fuera.

Rose no oponía resistencia, la actitud de su primo le sugería que algo importante tenía que decirle. Antes de entrar al castillo había visto como Scorpius era rodeado por algunos de sus compañeros de quidditch, él le dirigió a ella, Rose, una mirada extrañada mientras sus amigos le preguntaban algo.

Cuando volvió en sí se encontraba en un salón vacío en algún piso del castillo.

-Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente- dijo Albus luego de lanzar un hechizo silenciador.

-Y… que era lo que querías decirme?

-Empieza tu- dijo el de pelo alborotado- desde cuando te gusta Scorpius Malfoy?

-Esta es una conversación de chicas- sentencio Rose, vio como su primo se molestaba, pero antes de que él pudiera protestar ella dijo- sin embargo no es que pueda hablar de esto con alguien…

-Bien- dijo Albus con una renovada sonrisa en el rostro- ahora me dirás?

-Scorpius no me gusta- dijo Rose- lo odio.

-Claro, como no- Albus sonrió.

-En serio- Rose no podía evitar reírse.

-Desde cuando

-Desde la primera vez que lo vi, en la estación de Kings Cross.

-Cuando tu padre te dijo que lo debías superar en todo- recordó el de cabello alborotado, su prima sonrió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Sip, desde ahí.

-Y que le viste…

-No lo sé…tal vez sean esas ganas de contradecir lo que mis padres dicen, o tal vez sea curiosidad que luego se convirtió en… bueno… en algo más…

\- Tienes esa tendencia a contradecir cuando te conviene- dijo Albus divertido.

\- Supongo que si… pero eso es solo un deseo, nada más- concluyo tristemente Rose.

\- ¿Porque dices eso?

\- Scorpius nunca se fijaría en mi- dijo sencillamente la joven encogiéndose de hombros- soy Weasley.

Albus no respondió, miro a su prima con picardía y luego quito el hechizo silenciador para desvanecerse en un parpadeo. A la pelirroja no le quedo mas remedio que salir de ahí con mas dudas que respuestas, lo que sea que su primo se traia entre manos iba a causarle dolor de cabeza, o unas cuantas carcajadas, eso lo podría apostar.

Rose caminaba junto a su amiga Cristal, ellas habían estado juntas desde que entraron al tren por primera vez. Ambas Gryffindor, ambas igual de inteligentes, ambas tan distintas en cuanto a gustos se refiere.

Cristal tenía el cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel morena. Era hermosa sin duda, pero ella prefería lo práctico y sin problemas, últimamente había empezado a salir con alguien de Hufflepuff. Estos chicos eran famosos por su amabilidad, caballerosidad y buen trato con las chicas, y eso era exactamente lo que a Cristal le gustaba. Era por eso que Rose no le podía contar a su amiga a cerca de lo que sentía por Scorpius, eso sería algo así como un suicidio ya que Cristal era capaz de armar una obra teatral solo para demostrar su sorpresa, y escribiría un "best seller" a cerca de su desacuerdo con Rose.

Si, Cristal era muy efusiva. Y eso era exactamente lo que a Rose le llamaba más la atención, ella no podía ser así, era silenciosa en cuanto a sus emociones, ya que su amiga demostraba por las dos. Pero hoy Rose tenía la urgencia de contarle a alguien, a quien fuera, sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius, tal vez fuera por el pequeño rose de valor que la tocó cuando su primo le preguntó, o el hecho de que finalmente pudiera decirselo a alguien y este no armaria el alboroto que se imagino por seis largos años... sin embargo era consciente de que cada persona es un mundo, por esa misma razon fue con cuidado.

… _pero nadie debe saber._

-¡Rose!... ¡Rose Weasley!- un niño de segundo corría en los pasillos tratando de alcanzarla- Rose Weasley.

-¿Si?- ella giro a ver, era de Reavenclaw, tenía las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado, le tendió un pedazo de pergamino doblado.

-Un mensaje de parte de Albus- dijo el niño casi sin aliento.

-Gracias, supongo…

-¿No lo vas a ver?- pregunto Cristal con su aterciopelada voz de trópico.

-No creo que sea algo importante viniendo de mi primo.

-Deberías verlo, nunca se sabe.

-¿Tú crees?- a Rose le pareció que su amiga estaba muy interesada.

-Sí, yo creo.

-Ok, entonces vamos a ver.

Sacó el papel de su maleta y lo abrió. Ambas juntaron cabezas para leer lo que decía.

"te espero en el salón vacío después de almuerzo, no olvides llevar tu cerebro.

Con cariño. Tu primo"

-Típico- susurro Rose sonriendo- ya ves, son solo tonterías

\- ¿El salón vacío?

-Ya sabes, uno de tantos que deben haber en este colegio, por eso digo que son tonterías. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa a qué se refiere?

Por supuesto que Rose sabia cual salón era, y se sentía feliz por la llamada de su primo, _justo a tiempo _pensó, y por supuesto que lo era. Ella estuvo a punto de contarle todo a Cristal, con o sin precauciones, estaba tomando la firme resolucion de tomar la recomendacion que la misma Cristal por tanto tiempo le habia dicho y sacar sus sentimientos a flote, a escrutinio publico... _a ser juzgados por todo aquel que quiera_... no... no... eso no. _Mejor es el silencio._

Caminaron hasta el aula de encantamientos. Asistieron a clases normalmente, clase que compartía con los de Hufflepuff. Por supuesto que Cristal se sentó con su proyecto de novio, Rose tuvo que soportar la fastidiosa tarea de hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, atender a clases, tomar apuntes, y rezongar cuando el profesor anunciaba la tarea.

Cristal no se unió a Rose para ir al gran comedor…

-Valiente amiga que tengo- dijo ella en un siseo casi mortal, muy digno de Slytherin- me cambia por el primer chico lindo que se le pasa por el frente.

Mientras caminaba seguía maldiciendo y protestando en voz baja a su amiga ausente, sus pasos eran pesados y sus manos apretaban sus libros contra su pecho con rabia. Caminaba y rezongaba, miraba al techo con fastidio y murmuraba algo, luego pateaba el suelo y seguía murmurando…

-Un momento… yo no soy así

Se sorprendió a sí misma en esa actitud tan infantil, a decir verdad sabría explicar porque se comportaba de esa manera pero no lo quería aceptar.

_Tienes envidia_

Esa molesta vocecita en su cerebro le gritaba la razón, ella agitaba la cabeza con fuerza en negación.

_Porque Cristal puede caminar con su novio en público y tu ni siquiera puedes acercarte a Scorpius._

De nuevo negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza, seguía caminando.

_Ella puede tener un novio normal, tú en cambio nunca podrás…_

Su cabello se desordenaba mientras lnegaba más enérgicamente con la cabeza.

_Tienes caprichos muy raros… y te recomiendo abrir los ojos porque…_

PAF!

Un choque fuerte envió a Rose al suelo. _Dichosa pared _pensó ella mientras recogía sus libros, su maletín y las cosas que se cayeron de este, últimamente estaba demasiado tiempo recogiendo cosas del suelo _cosas que siempre se me caen cuando pienso en él._

Por suerte el pasillo estaba vacío, bueno, casi vacío…

-Que pasó señorita Weasley- esa voz hizo que Rose se sobresaltara, la sorpresa hizo que soltara los libros que tenia entre los brazos.

-Malfoy…- susurro ella

-Acaso las paredes también cambian de posición?

-Solo para fastidiarme, al parecer- respondió ella molesta, no por haberse chocado, sino porque el tono de voz burlón usado por Scorpius.

-Si, a mí también me pasa

\- ¿Que?- Rose no se la creía. Es decir, él se estaba burlando de ella ¿y repentinamente dice que "también" le ha pasado?, que estaba mal con ese chico…

-Sí, suelo ser distraído, bueno, no es que quiera, solo me pasa. Así de simple- Scorpius se agacho para ayudar a Rose a recoger los libros. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

-No lo imaginaba…- dijo ella con voz nerviosa, estaba toda sonrojada y eso se le notaba a leguas.

-Te ves graciosa- dijo él. Ella lo miro fijo a los ojos, de nuevo esperaba encontrar todo menos lo que vio. Estaba esa sonrisa tierna y los orbes plateados del chico transmitían cariño.

\- Como así que graciosa- susurro ella, se había quedado congelada donde estaba. Frente a él, ambos agachados en el suelo con algunos libros en la mano.

\- Cuando te sonrojas, te ves graciosa.

\- Graciosa de chistosa?

\- No, graciosa de bonita…- dijo él entregándole los libros a ella- creo que ya son todos.

\- Si…- Rose tenia los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, apenas musito la monosilábica palabra con un respiro. No lo podía creer… _Scorpius Malfoy me ve bonita_.

-Supongo que vas a almorzar- dijo el extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si… ¿vamos juntos?- invito ella sin creerse capaz de decir así de sencillo esas palabras que hace tantos años quería decirlas

-Quisiera, pero sabes que tu familia está por aquí rondando y sinceramente quiero evitarte problemas.

-Claro…- dijo ella asintiendo con tristeza. Scorpius se dio cuenta de ello

-Pero podríamos ir juntos hasta antes de llegar al comedor

-Supongo que no podremos hacer mas- dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

-No por el momento- susurro él.

Scorpius ayudó a Rose con los libros, ambos caminaban en silencio, quizás pensando en el tema para charlar mientras el camino se hacía corto.

-Puedes llamarme Rose- dijo ella bajando la mirada tímidamente.

-Gracias Rose. Tu puedes llamarme Scorpius, o si quieres puedes ponerme algún sobrenombre original- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Rose se rió por lo bajo

-Pensare en algún sobrenombre, mientras te diré Scorpius.

-Gracias- él sonrió y ella lo miro, ambos caminaban, ambos sin darse cuenta de que el mundo ya los había encontrado y los estaba viendo.

La enemistad entre los Weasley y los Malfoy era legendaria, y se tenía por sentado que así era, así tenía que ser, venia de hace mucho tiempo, y reforzando lo anterior los Malfoy pasaron a ser una especie de parias en el mundo mágico, por eso de haber sido mortifagos, y los Weasley eran, junto a los Potter, familias ahora prestigiosas, conocidos héroes de gran valor.

Pero entonces estos dos aparecen en el corredor que da al gran comedor, él cargando los libros de ella, mientras ella le sonríe a él, ambos parecen estar hablando tranquilamente, compartiendo como amigos de toda la vida.

-Rose!- la voz de su prima Lily los saco de su ensueño.

-Hola Lil'- dijo la pelirroja algo confundida girando a encontrarse a su prima. Scorpius hizo lo mismo pero dejo su sonrisa a un lado.

-Te estaba buscando- dijo la menor de los Potter mirando a Scorpius como si lo estuviera midiendo y no le gustara- necesito decirte algo en privado

-Puedes hablar- dijo Rose tranquilamente, que forma sorprendente de recuperar sus nervios.

-Dije en privado- acentuó Lily, no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy con desdén, él tampoco se amedrentaba por el odio transmitido por la hija de Harry Potter.

-Me están buscando, toma, esto es tuyo- dijo Scorpius a Rose entregándole los libros, caminando apresuradamente hacia el gran comedor a sentarse entre sus amigos. Ella se quedo un momento desconectada del mundo, parecía cámara lenta cuando el rubio cruzo la esquina para ir al gran comedor.

-¿me estas escuchando Rose?- Lily parecía haberle estado hablando desde que Scorpius se fue.

-Qué?...

-Presta atención Rose! Como se te ocurre andar cerca de Malfoy, puede que quiera hacerte daño y…

-¡¿Y tú te crees mi madre?!- exploto Rose, desde el momento en el que vio cómo su prima miraba a Scorpius, ella sintió que le quemaban las entrañas, no lo podía soportar- ¡no tenías derecho a hacerlo sentir mal!

-¡soy tu prima y tengo todo el derecho de protegerte! ¿Acaso no has escuchado todas las historias que cuentan de los Malfoy en el mundo mágico?- dijo Lily con irreverente odio en su voz.

-No eres más que una niñata estúpida, inmadura y detestable- siseo Rose entrecerrando sus ojos

-Tu cállate! No sabes de la que te salve- dijo Lily bajando el tono de voz al darse cuenta que ahora ambas estaban rodeadas por curiosos.

-Ahórrate el favor niña- dijo Rose en voz clara y dura para que todos pudieran escucharla- no quiero ser salvada de Scorpius Malfoy.

Dicho esto giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia el gran comedor quebrando el circulo de curiosos que ahogaron un grito cuando escucharon la confesión de Rose. Lily se quedó en medio del circulo mirando a su prima alejarse de ella hacia el futuro oscuro que se cernía a partir de estas palabras.

* * *

Ta-da! primer capi, si, la edicion es algo infantil lo admito, pero quise mantenerlo tan fiel a la primera vez que lo escribi como pude sin perder ideas y estilo, mas por nostalgia que por otra razón... ya saben, esto de crecer es duro jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY OYE HEY QUE PASO PERO QUE PASOOOO!

Bueno damas y caballeros, he vuelto a subir el capitulo debido a un problema con el formato anterior, se veia confuso y no separaba las escenas, razon por la cual me puse a la tarea de quitarlo y subirlo como los Dioses mandan.

Nuevamente este capi va dedicado a Portia White y a Maarti

Ahora si, una aclaracion, las partes donde van estas graciosas OOOOOOOOOOOO separan escenas, asi para que no quede todo como una mescolanza toda fea ;)

* * *

CAPITULO II: palabras que pueden encarcelar y liberar a la vez.

Rose caminaba furiosa de nuevo, pero había algo más en si misma que le gritaba alivio, que todo estaba bien de una vez por todas y para siempre. Lo que siempre quiso decir

No quiero ser salvada de Scorpius Malfoy

Entro al gran comedor antes que el gran chisme, y resuelta a no hacer esperar más a las personas en el sitio camino hacia la mesa Slytherin, aunque haciendo honor a la verdad eso no era raro ya que ella acostumbraba a intercambiar algunas palabras con su primo antes del almuerzo. Esta vez no era la excepción, fue hacia Albus y hablaron de algo que en verdad sorprendió al chico. Luego ella camino hacia otro sitio no muy alejado de su primo.

-Hola Scorpius- dijo ella sonriendo al rubio.

-Rose- él se sorprendió y no se molestó en ocultarlo- que haces aquí.

-Solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dijo Lily.

-Bueno, no me hizo sentir mal…

-Claro que lo hizo! Ella se cree que puede tratarte como se le dé la gana- quería decir algo mas, quería decirle que fueran amigos pero freno su lengua y se limito a sonreírle- no volverá a pasar.

-volverá a pasar, estoy seguro- Scorpius le regalo su mejor sonrisa- pero estaré tranquilo si tengo a esta leona protegiéndome.

-Y… yo… claro- apenas pudo decir antes de girarse rápidamente y correr a su mesa.

-Gracias Rose…- susurro él mirando como ella se sentaba entre los Gryffindor

OOOOOOOO

Scorpius Malfoy creció en la Mansión Malfoy junto a su familia, que incluía a sus abuelos. Eran un total de cinco personas para ocupar una casa tan grande. El pequeño Malfoy era totalmente consciente del papel desempeñado por su familia durante la guerra contra Voldemort, aunque claro, el Ministerio se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que tenía alguna duda.

Desde que tenía memoria los del Ministerio, entre ellos varios Aurores, llegaban a la mansión y se ponían a buscar o investigar o lo que fuera. Siempre por órdenes del Primer Ministro. Pero ya no había nada que ocultar, todo lo que fuera algún indicio de magia oscura se lo habían llevado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo los Aurores iban y venían a la gran mansión cada que les daba la gana… lo curioso era que de un tiempo para acá estos Aurores empezaban a ser vistos como familia por Scorpius, eso no molesto a ninguno de los Malfoy, con la guerra y sus consecuencias aprendieron a dejar de ser arrogantes, excesivamente orgullosos y pendencieros. Scorpius sin embargo era una extraña mezcla, él tenía la actitud de sus abuelos casi todo el tiempo, la nueva actitud adoptada desde que acabara la segunda guerra, aunque también podía ser tan caprichoso como su padre o tan silencioso como su madre. Sus ojos eran de color plateado y su cabello rubio oscuro y liso. La diferencia es que él aprendió a ser un "buen chico" a comportarse con las personas y a tener amigos sin importar de dónde venían o si eran del mundo mágico o no, gracias a que sus padres tomaron la sabia decisión de enviarlo a un colegio privado muggle antes de su entrada a Hogwarts, esto ayudo a que Scorpius se destacara por su excelente trato y sencillez, además que fueron los negocios con muggles lo que evito que los Malfoy quedaran en bancarrota.

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron fáciles en Hogwarts, los niños pueden llegar a ser bastante crueles, y eso Scorpius lo descubrió cuando en primer año encontró que todas sus cosas estaban cubiertas con una extraña sustancia pegajosa, verde y mal oliente. A esto ninguno de los Malfoy reacciono como solían hacerlo, Draco se limitó a enviar ropa y útiles nuevos a su hijo, mientras que este trataba con el mayor empeño posible de ganarse a sus compañeros de Slytherin para que lo dejaran en paz. Consiguió eso y más, encontró amigos, entre ellos Albus Potter y en segundo año fue aceptado en el equipo de quidditch de su casa, poco a poco su popularidad creció y su vida se hizo más llevadera, incluso logro que su amistad creciera con aquellos que le habían arruinado sus cosas.

El resto de su vida en la escuela de magia y hechicería transcurrió entre varios planes con sus amigos de Slytherin, tratar de evitarse cuantas peleas pudiera, defenderse de los agresores que lograban encontrarle y curar las heridas que le causaban, no eran muchas pues casi nunca andaba solo y sus amigos terminaban compartiendo hematomas y heridas pequeñas que se mostraban con orgullo entre ellos.

OOOOOOOOO

En la sala común de Slytherin el fuego estaba encendido y algunos estudiantes se pasaban el tiempo jugando ajedrez o haciendo algún deber. Scorpius estaba sentado perezosamente en el sofá frente al fuego leyendo un libro de pociones. Al momento llego Albus Potter.

-Oye Malfoy- Albus sonaba raro, no se sabría definir entre la risa o el llanto.

-Que pasa Potter- Scorpius giro a ver a quien lo llamaba. Su mirada era tranquila, como casi todo el tiempo.

-Quiero hablar contigo a cerca de mi prima.

-Qué pasa con Rose- Scorpius se inquietó un poco

-Sabes que se meterá en problemas por lo que dijo hoy en la tarde. Ya todo el colegio lo sabe- dijo Albus resignado

-Y tú eres uno de los que pondrá problema?- dijo el rubio levantando una ceja.

-como puedes preguntar tremenda estupidez! Malfoy tenias que ser al fin y al cabo- dijo Albus fingiendo indignación

-y tú serás la lumbrera de este sitio.

-Cállate Malfoy, o me arrepentiré- amenazo Albus riendo de buena gana.

-Bueno, como quieras, sin embargo he de decirte que a mi familia tampoco le agradara la noticia- Scorpius parecía tranquilo- al menos eso supongo, mi abuelo no tiene las mejores historias del tuyo, eso bien lo sabes.

-Bueno, en ese caso entonces el único lugar seguro es Hogwarts- dijo Albus.

-Claro, y supones que nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida- Scorpius de repente dejo escapar una risilla, aunque parecía más un bufido.

-Bueno, una amistad entre ustedes dos no puede que sea muy trascendental - dijo Albus sentándose al fin al lado de Scorpius.

-Si, en ese caso- murmuro el rubio.

-Como así que "en ese caso"- inquirió Albus

-Si solo fuéramos amigos, a eso me refiero- dijo Scorpius sin dejar de ver el fuego crepitar.

-¿es que acaso quieres ser algo más?- Albus quería sonar sorprendido pero no hizo que fuera convincente

-Eres mal actor Potter- dijo Scorpius sonriendo de medio lado.

-Creo que si- Albus se resignó a no fingir más- pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Ya sabes la respuesta Potter, la has sabido desde siempre, solo que eres mal amigo y no me has ayudado en nada

-es difícil ayudar a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere exactamente- dijo Albus

-ahora lo sé- dijo el rubio bajando la mirada hasta sus zapatos- pero…

-Eres pesimista Malfoy- dijo Albus fijando la vista en el techo

-Que quieres decir- el tono de voz llano y sin sentimiento alguno hizo que Potter dudara de las intenciones de Malfoy, no sabía si era una pregunta, una afirmación, una acusación o una orden.

-Tu si eres un buen actor- dijo Albus mirando a Scorpius- sin embargo no diré nada más.

-Entonces?

-Tendrás que preguntárselo tú a ella. Pero creo que antes de cualquier cosa tienen que conocerse mejor.

-Como digas- dijo Scorpius levantándose de su puesto- y gracias por todo.

-a propósito, Lucy te buscaba, dice que hay algo en la comisión de objetos- dijo Albus sonriendo ampliamente. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

OOOOOOOO

-Malfoy?! Me imagine a todos menos a Malfoy, te juro que incluso con tu primo seria menos engorroso- decía Cristal a todo pulmón sin importarle si era oída o no.

-Deja de llamarlo por su apellido Crystal- espeto Rose cansada de la actitud de su amiga- además no es que seamos algo, ni siquiera llegamos a amigos…

-Pero es que aún no me la creo!

-te estoy diciendo que ni siquiera somos amigos y…

-Pero que dirá tu familia!

Rose se quedo en silencio mirando a su amiga, ella escuchaba lo que quería escuchar, y en este caso era la confirmación de una amistad bastante dudosa, Rose rodo los ojos y se rindió, de nada serviría negarlo.

-Que diga lo que quiera, ya estoy cansada de siempre hacer lo que ellos me piden hacer, durante seis años he sido una buena estudiante, buena chica, hija obediente… todo eso. Es hora de cambiar- Rose parecía decidida.

-Pero tan radicalmente?- dijo Cristal con preocupación, Rose dejo caer sus hombros

-maldición deja ya de hacer drama mujer! Solo dije que…

-que no quieres ser salvada de Scorpius Malfoy, todo el mundo lo sabe!

-lo que significa que estoy bien, que no veo nada malo si soy la amiga de Scorp…

-por favor amiga, no lo digas!- Cristal se llevo una mano a la frente, cualquiera diría que estaba actuando de manera graciosa pero Rose sabia mejor, no era actuación, Cristal era así.

-entonces déjame en paz- la pelirroja prefirió dar vuelta y alejarse, cuando no puedes hacer entender a alguien es mejor dejarlos ahí.

-Pero yo no…- dijo Cristal deteniendo a Rose, esta giro los ojos exasperada, pero dejo que la morena hablara- eres mi amiga así que estaré a tu lado para cuidarte.

-aham… veo un gran "pero" acercarse- dijo Rose secamente

-Pero tendrás que prometerme que solo serán amigos- suplico Cristal- si saldrían con que son algo más creo que me daría algo

-Ya lo dijiste, eres mi amiga y como tal te recomiendo no hacer sugerencias sobre temas que son exclusivamente de mi injerencia- dijo Rose mirando fríamente a la morena- lo que haga o deje de hacer con Scorpius es cosa mía, si estás de acuerdo o no con eso me tiene sin cuidado.

-No, Rose, por favor, escúchame…- Cristal se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amiga- es solo que tengo miedo, si?

-de que.

-de muchas cosas! Del que dirán, de tu futuro…

-si tanto te preocupan esas cosas entonces déjame en paz, además, de qué futuro estás hablando mujer! Te estoy diciendo…- Rose puso ambas manos frente a Cristal evitando así que esta la interrumpiera nuevamente- te estoy diciendo que ni siquiera somos amigos, jamás he hablado con él más que aquellas palabras del otro día, así que deja mi futuro en paz, y también el qué dirán. Si?

-yo…

-si?

-si…

-Bien- dijo Rose aún con voz dura. No añadió nada mas, y Cristal tampoco hizo el intento, la pelirroja estaba furiosa, por lo que era mejor dejar que se le pasara.

Continuaron caminando hacia el aula de Artimancia, una al lado de la otra sin intercambiar ni un suspiro cuando una voz las detuvo.

-Rose Weasley!- la voz de un niño de segundo año de Slytherin, seguido por otros dos de sexto, compañeros de Albus que la pelirroja conocía de vistas nada más.

-Que pasa esta vez- dijo Rose divertida, el niño tenía la cara colorada.

-Mensaje… de parte de… Al… Albus Potter- dijo el niño tendiendo la nota a Rose.

Ella agradeció al mensajero y tomo el papel, los tres Slytherin se dieron media vuelta y volvieron por donde vinieron sin intercambiar más palabras, todos los que estaban por ahí cerca se acercaron curiosos, por esa misma razón Rose decidió leer el mensaje más tarde.

-Creo que esta vez sí tendremos que esperar- dijo Cristal a su amiga, Rose asintió con la cabeza y entraron al salón.

-Sera en clases…

-Sí, supongo- contesto sencillamente la de ojos verdes.

OOOOOOO

"Rose. Quisiera hablar contigo, en el salón vacío. Nos vemos mañana después del almuerzo. ATT: A.P"

OOOOOOOO

Hugo estaba en la biblioteca preparándose para los TIMOS (por adelantado), se sentía cada vez mas nervioso cuando terminaba una hoja y seguía con la siguiente, de algún modo el pensamiento de que entre más sabia menos conocía se hacía en su mente un hervidero de preocupación. Tenía la necesidad de leer y seguir leyendo libros tras libros, devorando toda información que llegara a sus manos. Tenía que saber, tenía que saber… me parezco a mi madre pensaba Hugo mirando con detenimiento los gráficos de uno de los tantos libros debería aprender a relajarme, como mi padre, o mis tíos… o mi hermana… o mis primos… como todo el resto de mi familia

Con estos pensamientos tan lógicos en su mente cerró los ojos un minuto y echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Pensando… que debería hacer, ya tenía leídos casi todos los libros de aquella sección.

-hey Hugo!- Lily llamo a su primo en un susurro.

-que pasa Lil'- respondió el chico en el mismo tono de voz.

-necesitamos hacer algo con tu hermana- dijo la chica sentándose al lado de su primo.

-pasa algo con Rose?

-algo muy grave- dijo esta mirando a Hugo con preocupación.

-acaso se rompió una uña, se le está cayendo el cabello o esta nerviosa por algún examen- dijo Hugo despreocupadamente, Lily miro a su primo con más detenimiento y el silencio se extendió entre ellos.

Aun no se ha enterado, eso le pasa por pasarse metido en la biblioteca, jamás sabe cuando pasa algo realmente importante… razono Lily mientras aun seguía viendo a su primo

-si- dijo Lily- ella está muy preocupada por los exámenes y hace cosas muy locas, tu sabes, grita por los pasillos, insulta a todo el mundo, escribe grafitis en las aulas vacías, se mete al baño de los prefectos mientras estos se están bañando… en fin, quisiera que hables con ella para que sus actos vandálicos cesen un poco, hace quedar mal a la familia, recuerda que yo también soy Weasley.

-tienes razón- dijo él levantando una ceja sabiendo que todo lo que Lily decía no era mas que una exageración, además su prima sonreía de oreja a oreja, si, eso era una exageración- hablare con mi hermana esta misma noche, o antes si me la encuentro por los pasillos… le diré que deje de ser tan… tan… bueno, tan ella.

-y tu deberías relajarte- respondió Lily suprimiendo una sonrisa, se le hacía gracioso escuchar a su primo hablar de relajarse antes de un examen- has estado metido en esta biblioteca desde que entramos a clases… y nos queda aún un año para los TIMO

-bueno, este es el último que leeré… por hoy- dijo resignado Hugo- descansare.

-buena idea primito- Lily se levantó de su puesto para salir de la biblioteca- entonces nos vemos.

-si- respondió Hugo organizando los libros.

Lily salió de la biblioteca con tristeza, como si hubiese hecho algo malo, como si se lamentara de no haber hablado con la verdad a su primo, pero al tiempo tenia miedo, quería a Rose, era su prima después de todo, razón por la cual no se decidía aun si debía hablar o quedarse callada. Que podría ser lo mejor?

OOOOOOOO

Durante la cena Rose fue de nuevo hacia la mesa Slytherin. El rumor de que ellos dos eran algo era ya un chisme comunitario y algo que todos querían ver de primera mano.

"un Malfoy y una Weasley" ese era el titulo general que abría cualquier discusión al respecto de ellos dos, y hoy los apellidos sonaron en un susurro general, lleno de impaciencia y curiosidad cuando la chica de Gryffindor sonrió al rubio pero fue a sentarse a un lado de su primo.

-Rose- dijo Albus preocupado cuando ella tomo asiento a un lado de él.

-quisiera saber si puedes hacerme un favor-dijo ella en un susurro para que solo él la escuchara, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-lo que quieras

-podríamos almorzar mañana en el salón vacío?

-almorzar?

-Sí, ya sabes, así podremos hablar los dos más tranquilamente, no hay necesidad de que se entere el resto, además no podría comer si tienes algo tan secreto que contarme- finalizo Rose sonriendo brillantemente

-no hay problema- dijo Albus sonriendo de manera muy similar a su padre.

-gracias primito- respondió la castaña guiñando un ojo, se levantó y se dirigió la mesa de su casa, cuando pasaba al lado de Scorpius y le saludo con la mano, él le respondió con una sonrisa y entonces ella se fue a la mesa de su casa al lado de su amiga Cristal.

-qué te pasa Rose- dijo Cristal tratando de calmar su genio- sé que ya hablamos de esto, pero comportarte tan tranquilamente no es bueno, sabes que no es bueno. Estas bajo la mirada de todo el mundo!

-nada malo ha pasado verdad?- dijo ella- fue solo un saludo, que crees.

-y que le decías a tu primo, seguro que tiene que ver con ese Malfoy

-cosas.

-qué cosas

-cosas que no te confiaré mientras tu sigas pensando que Scorpius es un mago oscuro.

-y acaso no lo será.

-Cristal- susurro Rose cerrando los ojos- no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra

Dicho esto Rose sencillamente se sirvió comida en su plato e hizo el mejor acto de indiferencia a las suplicas de su amiga de que la escuchara y la perdonara. Cristal finalmente no pudo redimirse, las ofensas hacia Scorpius quedaron grabadas en la mente de Rose Weasley con fuego.

OOOOOOOO

Ron Weasley era conocido como el mejor amigo del célebre Harry Potter, y Ron al igual que su esposa eran muy sencillos y no tenían problema en contar sus aventuras cuando se lo pedían, por supuesto que no entraban en detalles y solo contaban la superficie. A sus hijos les enseñaron a tener esa misma humildad, pero algo al parecer les salió mal.

Rose Weasley era sin duda una excepción a la regla, ella era orgullosa en extremo y difícil para admitir sus errores, pocas veces se relacionaba con personas distintas a su familia porque consideraba que era imposible entablar una conversación que tuviera un significado profundo para ella. Por supuesto que creció en medio de una época en la cual apenas se estaba llegando a restablecer el orden perdido durante la batalla contra Voldemort y todos los que conocían los hechos le preguntaban a la "pequeña Rose" que opinaba del rol de sus padres y conocidos en el asunto. Hasta los cinco o seis años ella se esmeraba en dar una respuesta, trataba de acertar en la descripción de sus emociones y además daba detalle de todo lo que conocía, que en verdad era poco o nada. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era inútil, a los siete ella respondía esas preguntas porque se sentía obligada a hacerlo, poco a poco dejó el esmero y la descripción infantil para empezar con respuestas monosilábicas y un tanto frías. Desde los ocho años Rose empezó a desear conversaciones distintas a las ya vividas desde que aprendió a hablar hasta que la dura realidad le cayó como un baldado de agua fría: las personas solo la veían como la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, que eran los amigos incondicionales de Harry Potter y como si fuera poco, Harry era su padrino. Ella no tenía nada en contra de su tío-padrino, es más, lo quería tanto que a veces parecía más hija de Harry que de Ron, pero la verdad era que entre más le nombraban el dichoso asunto del "niño que vivió" más se daba cuenta de lo vacía que era su verdadera naturaleza.

Y aún más, algo que no quería aceptar era que a la edad de dieciséis años ella tenía la misma información sobre la guerra que cuando tenía cinco. Nada había cambiado, nada más le quería decir su familia.

Cuando en el colegio Hogwarts la designaron a Gryffindor pensó inmediatamente que su vida había entrado en un bucle. Ella quería ser de Reavenclaw solo para demostrarse a sí misma que era mucho más que una narración de primera mano de la superficial perspectiva de sus padres en la batalla. Por supuesto que pensaba en su hermano, el cual había vivido también con el karma de ser hijo de famosos pero a él era indiferente a eso a ratos, en otros momentos disfrutaba la atención recibida. En cuanto a los primos de ella, los Potter… bueno ellos si la deberían pasar mal, pensaba, de todas maneras eran los hijos de Harry Potter, sin embargo Lily eligió estar en Gryffindor porque le parecía bien, al igual que James, por otro lado Albus eligió estar en Slytherin.

Él sí pudo demostrar que era algo más que una narración de primera mano. Y aunque las cosas se salieron de tono cuando el segundo hijo de Harry vistió el verde y plata, Albus se veía feliz, y Rose lo envidiaba.

Y ahora que ella podía elegir entre dos cursos de acción, opto por el más arriesgado, el que le traería problemas en grande, el que seguramente la haría llorar más, porque así mismo la haría feliz, valía la pena, porque Scorpius Malfoy la vio como la persona que ella luchaba por ser, más allá de los apellidos o el trasfondo familiar, él salto la cerca invisible que ambos se pusieron el primer día en Hogwarts, finalmente, luego de seis años de duda.

OOOOOOOOO

Eran las nueve menos cuarto de aquel día gris y frio de invierno. Rose se sentía a reventar con el cumulo de emociones que la embargaban, primero se sentía nerviosa, luego segura, luego inmadura, luego decidida. También estaba el asunto con Cristal que parecía no tomar descanso. Pero Rose había tomado una decisión y terca como era no cedería ni un centímetro, por ahora al menos.

Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, Rose se sentía débil de fuerzas y era solo por los nervios, había ido al comedor y saco mucha comida como pudo, luego fue al aula vacía, en la cual siempre se reunía con su primo Albus, y puso todo ahí, tenía una corazonada que no la dejaba tranquila, por las barbas de Dumbledore, si iba a almorzar con su primo, no es cierto?... verdad que si?, si, si ,si, eso trataba de meterse hasta por los ojos, el pleno convencimiento de que no tenía nada por lo cual preocuparse para el día de hoy, aun así, por si acaso, arreglo su cabello tanto como pudo y consiguió ricas tartas de frambuesa, como lo hizo? Bueno, tenía amigos entre los elfos domésticos que la ayudaban con cosas pequeñas como esta. Para cuando Rose consiguió que todo estuviera en su sitio ya eran las doce. Aun así el sitio se veía simple, era un salón vacío, mesas por doquier, sillas, un tablero abandonado y solo los elfos domésticos sabrán que más. Decidió mover algunas cosas para dar más espacio al centro, que era donde estaba la mesa, y mientras se daba a si misma voces para apurarse en la labor, Scorpius entro en silencio en el aula. Llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas pequeñas y muy perfumadas, a sugerencia de Albus quien dijo que ese sería un buen detalle… pero porque estaba él ahí? Albus también pensó que sería ese un buen detalle.

-Rose?- dijo él en el suave murmullo de su voz

-Scorpius!- ella giro tan rápido que casi cae al suelo, si antes sentía su corazón desbocado es que no tenía idea de lo que se vendría después.

-perdóname si te asuste- dijo él sonriendo y acercándose a la chica que trataba de calmarse- te traje esto.

Scorpius le entrego el ramo de rosas ligeramente sonrojado, era la primera vez que lo hacía y por todos los lados se veía como algo incómodo, es decir, él estaba con el brazo extendido, sosteniendo las rosas, hacia ella… y ella estaba toda roja, alborotada, sudando por el esfuerzo de mover las mesas, y completamente desconcertada.

-g… gracias Scorpius- Rose recibió las flores, trato de arreglar su cabello con la mano libre pero era inútil, cualquier esfuerzo que hubiera invertido en ello se fue al carajo, nuevamente la maraña indomable hacia su aparición en el peor de los escenarios

-las planté yo mismo- dijo él tratando de sonar animado y no tan nervioso como parecía, pero cuando subió la mirada sus ojos capturaron aquel destello rojizo de los rayos de sol en aquel cabello de ella, inmediatamente volvió a bajar la mirada.

-en el invernadero?- pregunto ella con curiosidad olvidando momentáneamente el incómodo momento que tenían ahora- las recordaría si las hubiera visto, están bellísimas.

-las hay mas hermosas…- Scorpius movió una silla para que Rose pudiera sentarse frente a la improvisada mesa, ella aceptó la invitación.

-mas hermosas? Como que- dijo ella ingenua mientras ambos se sentaban de tal modo que quedaban frente a frente.

-una rosa de verdad.

-en serio Scorpius- respondió la chica riendo- eres malo contando chistes.

-no era un chiste- dijo él sonriendo aún más- hay una rosa aún más hermosa que todas las del mundo.

-¿en serio?- ella parecía entretenida

-en serio- respondió sencillamente él

-y dime cual es o donde esta esa rosa, si lo que dices es correcto, quiero verla. Debe ser bellísima.

-créeme, si lo es- dijo él- es hermosa como nada sobre este planeta.

-y donde esta?

-muy cerca.

-supongo que está en los invernaderos, de lo contrario no podría vivir cuando empiece el invierno.

-en este preciso instante no está ahí, pero a veces suelo encontrar a esta rosa entre las plantas de herbologia.

-entonces no ha de ser muy difícil verla entre tantas plantas raras- dijo riendo Rose - pero yo nunca la he visto.

-eso es porque tu estas distraída- dijo él con aquella risa cariñosa y cálida.

-tengo mis razones.

-Y cuáles son tus razones.

-razones… especiales- susurro ella sonrojándose nuevamente.

\- debe ser algo muy importante.

-lo es- afirmo ella rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza- quizás algún día te lo diga.

\- y yo te llevare a conocer aquella rosa- dijo él como si intercambiaran promesas.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se posó entre ellos, Scorpius entonces se ofreció a poner las rosas en algún sitio donde no estorbaran, Rose se las devolvió en medio de movimientos torpes y risas nerviosas. Cuando Scorpius volvió a sentarse ambos quedaron viendo la comida sin tomar un solo bocado.

-y… bueno, no es que… yo… emm- empezó Rose, tan nerviosa que su voz temblaba como una hoja al viento.

-Albus dijo que querías hablar conmigo, me trajo y se fue… dijo que no me preocuparía por el almuerzo y… bueno…

A medida que Scorpius se explicaba Rose abría más y más los ojos, no lo podía creer! Su primo en verdad fue capaz de una treta tan infantil como esa?

-no lo sabias?- finalmente dijo Scorpius dándose cuenta de la sencilla trampa en la que había caído, Rose solo negó con la cabeza- Potter…

-l… la verdad mi primo me envió una nota… ayer, me dijo que quería hablar de algo conmigo aquí… luego del almuerzo, pero yo le dije que estaba bien si almorzábamos aquí y…

-oh- Scorpius se mordió el labio y frunció levemente el ceño, mirando hacia abajo- llamare a Al, le diré que lo esperas. Perdón si te hice sentir incomoda, yo pensaba que… olvídalo.

El rubio se puso de pie directo a la puerta, Rose abrió grande los ojos comprendiendo, segundos después, lo que seguramente estaba pensando Scorpius.

-por favor no te vayas!- dijo ella poniéndose de pie al instante, sin meditar mucho en sus palabras pues un repentino pánico atenazo su corazón, alcanzando a agarrar al rubio por la manga de su túnica, este se giró sorprendido- por favor quédate conmigo…

Ahora el silencio volvió, pero este ya no era incomodo, era ese silencio que ocurre cuando dos almas se miran por primera vez, Rose trato de sonreír pero fue inútil, estaba absorta en aquellos ojos grises, Scorpius solo tuvo cabeza para asentir y volver a su puesto, la súplica de la pelirroja lo desarmo completamente "quédate conmigo" y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en decirle "hasta donde tu corazón me quiera a tu lado" pero no se atrevió a materializar esas palabras, sería bastante incomodo si lo hiciera ahora, repentinamente, luego de seis años de estarse viendo casualmente por los pasillos, en las clases o en el Gran Comedor, de estar soñando con sus ojos, con su voz, de estar hablando con su primo de la manera más disimulada posible sobre ella… sería bastante estúpido confesarse ahora que por primera vez entablaban una conversación que durara más de cinco minutos.

Ambos se sentaron lentamente, desviaron sus miradas cuando se dieron cuenta que ya habían pasado el límite de tiempo decente en que te quedas viendo a los ojos de una persona, la comida seguía intacta, entonces Scorpius pensó que era una buena forma de romper el hielo.

-empezamos?- dijo él con una media sonrisa, Rose asintió aliviada.

Los dos se sirvieron la comida y empezaron, no había palabras, nuevamente ese silencio incómodo. El sonido de los cubiertos y los esporádicos sonidos de aprobación a cada plato era lo único que interrumpía la meditación de cada uno.

-fue genial el último partido de Quidditch- dijo Rose, sencillamente se le vino a la cabeza el tema y quiso comentarlo, eso no era muy frecuente en ella pero la situación no daba para más.

-sí, Reavenclaw jugó bien, pero nadie se esperaba que Hufflepuff tuviera ese contraataque- hablo Scorpius, ese era un tema que él disfrutaba sobremanera, después de todo era el buscador de Slytherin, tenía que estudiar a sus adversarios. Se alegraba que Rose iniciara una conversación por este estilo.

-la forma como Maxima golpeo esa blugger debería estar escrita en alguna parte- comento Rose sintiéndose más cómoda, Scorpius sonrió.

-no me gustaría que me alcance, da miedo.

-pero ustedes tienen a ese grandote, como se llama?

-Zack?- dijo Scorpius cortando el pollo.

-si, ese. Lo he visto, es tremendo golpeador!

-pero te lo digo, ayer exactamente estábamos hablando de eso y él mismo admitió que el brazo de esa Hufflpepuff debe ser de acero o algo así, porque saco volando a Amir del campo! Y hay que ver que ese chico es masivo.

-¿Quién dijo que los Hufflepuff eran suaves?- dijo Rose llevándose un pedazo de pollo a la boca.

-quien sea que lo haya dicho, ahora tendrá que tragarse sus palabras con jugo de calabaza- respondió Scorpius riendo, levantando el vaso que contenía el jugo- salud por Hufflepuff, que siempre contradigan lo que se diga de ellos y que de una vez demuestren que están hechos de algo más que suaves plumas de ganso.

-salud- dijo Rose chocando suavemente su vaso de jugo de calabaza contra el de él, provocando un leve tintineo ahogado por las risas de ambos- jamás pensé que un Malfoy admitiría sus errores.

\- y yo nunca imagine que un Weasley me invitaría a comer.

-si… sabias que hoy tenía un presentimiento que no me dejo tomar apuntes en la clase de la profesora Lovegood?- dijo Rose bebiendo el contenido de su vaso.

-no puede ser, estas en problemas!- dijo Scorpius abriendo los ojos bien grande, Rose casi se atraganta con el jugo.

-porque!

-porque ya no sabrás como distinguir a un dragón de una lagartija!- dijo Scorpius en medio de risas, Rose empezó a reír también.

-no me digas!- dijo ella sin poder parar- que voy a hacer ahora!

Volvieron a reír, y casi no acabaron de comer porque cada cosa que decían era motivo de risa, pero solo para ellos dos, era personal, privado.

Era sagrado.

OOOOOOO

Las vacaciones de navidad pronto empezarían y era divertido porque todos en el castillo se preparaban para ir a sus casas, o los que se quedaban, ya estaban planeando que hacer durante esos días. Scorpius y Rose habían seguido viéndose en secreto, en aquel salón olvidado, almorzando, a veces cenando, a veces haciendo tareas, a veces haciendo nada. Pero siempre era divertido, cada vez los silencios eran menos, y los pocos que ocurrían eran porque ellos querían que así fuera, la amistad se fue fortaleciendo y con el tiempo encontraron que aquel salón se convirtió en su sitio preferido en todo el colegio, ahí podían hablar tranquilamente como si nada, solo eran Rose y Scorpius, sin Malfoys o Weasleys, sin guerras o pasados, añoraban los momentos libres que pudieran compartir y siempre planeaban que más cosas podrían hacer, llevaban libros o juegos de mesa y podían pasar horas antes de darse cuenta que era tarde, que habían perdido unas cuantas clases o que ya era pasada la media noche.

Albus Severus Potter estaba en la sala común de Slytherin cuando vio que Scorpius llegaba tranquilamente a sentarse donde siempre se sentaba, frente al fuego. Miro a Albus y notó que quería decirle algo.

-que pasa Potter- dijo Scorpius con aire cansado.

-iras a tu casa en navidad?- pregunto Albus acercándose al otro

-sí, parece que aún no se enteran-respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- Rose ira a su casa?

-sí, no quería ir pero resulta que tampoco se han enterado y eso me alegra mucho.

-pensé que tu hermana les diría algo- comento Scorpius relajándose en el sillón, lo mismo hizo Albus al lado de él.

-tuve que amenazarla.

-¿Qué?- Scorpius dio un sobresalto y una chispa divertida que solo Rose había visto apareció en sus ojos.

-en serio, tuve que decirle que se quedara con la boca cerrada, la que tenía que decir algo a cerca de todo esto era Rose y nadie más que ella- respondió el de cabello alborotado sonriendo.

-eres un Slytherin, y que a nadie le quepa duda de ello- dijo Scorpius.

-solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, dije que los ayudaría, pues bien, los ayudo. Desgraciadamente mis influencias no son tan grandes como quisiera, hasta ahora he logrado que todo esto no salga de Hogwarts. Hasta ahora.

-y como has hecho eso?- Scorpius se relajó de nuevo pero parecía muy interesado. Albus sonrió con satisfacción.

-qué bueno que lo preguntas- respondió- hice un hechizo sencillo, todas las lechuzas irían primero a mí para que yo revisara la correspondencia, así todas las cartas que contenían alguna insinuación de lo que ocurre entre ustedes fueron cambiadas, me ha tomado un montón de tiempo.

-por eso te ha ido tan mal en estas últimas semanas.

-sacrificios- dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

-eres en serio un Slytherin- dijo Scorpius en una afirmación.

-supongo que gracias. Pero como te podrás imaginar no puedo hechizar a todos los que van a salir para que no hablen.

-si puedes- dijo Scorpius sonriendo ahora igual que Albus.

-que quieres decir…

-Alastor Moody- dijo sencillamente Scorpius.

-eres en serio un Slytherin- dijo Albus en el mismo tono orgulloso que usara Scorpius- y además eres Malfoy.

-claramente así es- respondió el rubio sonriendo- pero habremos de movernos rápido, la próxima semana saldrán de aquí.

-espero que sepas lo que haces

-ciertamente- dijo Scorpius levantándose- pero nunca lo he aplicado.

-entonces…

-vamos- dijo el rubio caminando directo hacia la salida de la sala común, Albus lo siguió- hay que preguntarle a Rose si quiere que lo hagamos.

-no dudo en que ella diga que si- ahora ambos estaban fuera de la casa Slytherin.

-su opinión cuenta, así sea predecible su respuesta.

OOOOOOOO

Rose caminaba distraída por los pasillos del colegio, directo hacia el Gran Comedor. Pensaba en lo que sucedería luego de sus vacaciones, como sería su vida, ¿sus padres llegarían a aceptar a Scorpius? ¿La perdonarían y dejarían que su vida sea tal y como hasta ese momento? ¿Los Malfoy la dejarían en paz? Sobretodo esta ultima la tenía nerviosa, bueno, no es que fuera la novia de Scorpius ni nada, aunque estos últimos meses… bueno, sus sentimientos se habían reforzado y estaba segura que Scorpius, de alguna manera, correspondía a su corazón, más de una vez lo había pillado viéndola con ojos soñadores… pero algún día los Malfoy la aceptarían? Estaba más que segura que su familia si sería capaz de acoger a Scorpius, luego de que lo conocieran y vieran lo buen chico que es en verdad harían las diferencias a un lado, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los otros, aquella familia de aristócratas magos seguramente jamás la dejarían en paz, y aun solo siendo la amiga de Scorpius le armarían problema, eso lo tenía claro como el agua, no quería imaginarse si fueran algo más.

-Rose!- la chica giro para encontrar a quien la estaba llamando.

-primo- respondió ella con aire ausente, Albus estaba solo.

-quiero hablar contigo, en privado- dijo el de cabello alborotado luciendo una gran sonrisa.

-como quieras- dijo ella, eso del "hablar en privado" se había vuelto muy común en su vida, por fin tenía secretos importantes, ya no se sentía como la chica común que siempre creyó ser.

Albus la dirigió hasta el mismo salón vacío de siempre. Cuando Rose entro se encontró con que Scorpius también la estaba esperando, y a pesar que ya estaba acostumbrada a su presencia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo.

Él se había sentado cerca de una ventana, miraba fijamente el exterior con aire ausente mientras el pálido sol de invierno iluminaba su cabello, sus facciones relajadas y su sonrisa permanente… parecía etéreo.

-hola Rose!- saludo Scorpius cuando ambos entraron en el salón, él se levantó de su puesto. Ahora el sol lo iluminaba desde atrás, parecía que la luz provenía de él, que lo traspasaba y que emergía de su cuerpo. Rose se sonrojo aún más.

-hola Scorpius- saludo ella sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Albus no se había dado cuenta de que su prima estaba petrificada mirando a Scorpius, ni que Scorpius estaba igual. Rose tenía el pelo suelto por primera vez desde que entrara a Hogwarts, eso se debía a que la carrera hasta ese sitio hizo que el prendedor se cayera de su rojo cabello, sus ojos azules resaltaban cuando ella se sonrojaba. Scorpius la admiro un minuto más antes de sonreír de nuevo y dirigirse hacia Albus.

-ya le adelantaste algo a tu prima?

-no en verdad…

-que están planeando- ahora Rose se despertó de su letargo, seguía sonrojada pero estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para saber de qué iba el tema. Scorpius le acerco una silla para que ella se sentara.

-un hechizo-dijo Albus siniestramente. Y luego él le explico lo que planeaban hacer, Rose escucho atentamente cada parte del plan, Scorpius permanecía de pie tras ella asintiendo en todo lo que Albus decía.

-te parece bien?- pregunto Scorpius cuando Albus termino de contar el plan.

-claro que sí, pero se darán cuenta de que están hechizados y los primeros culpables seremos nosotros, y me refiero a los dos, Scorpius- dijo ella levantando un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con los grises ojos del rubio.

\- el culpable seré yo-dijo él con voz calmada, Rose iba a decir algo pero Albus la interrumpió.

\- además si se dan cuenta de que están hechizados es porque son unos chismosos de primera- dijo Albus cruzándose de brazos- y si vamos a hacer algo tiene que ser durante la cena de mañana o el desayudo de pasado mañana.

-a persuadir a los elfos domésticos entonces- dijo Rose muy feliz- me alegro que me hayan preguntado. Me hubiese sentido muy mal si no lo hicieran.

\- fue idea de Scorpius el preguntarte- dijo Albus sonriendo y señalando a su compañero Slytherin.

\- gracias Scorpius- dijo ella en un susurro.

\- de nada- respondió el rubio- ahora vamos, hay mucho que hacer.

-a la cocina- dijo Albus muy animado.

OOOOOOOOOO

Durante aquel día los tres estuvieron muy ocupados ya haciendo los preparativos necesarios, ya ganándose a los elfos domésticos del castillo para que todo estuviera listo la mañana del 23. Durante el desayuno Cristal estuvo preguntando a medio mundo donde estaba Rose, nadie la había visto desde aquella mañana cuando salió muy apresurada de su habitación (y eso que había regresado tarde en la noche), parecía que la tierra se la había tragado… o que Malfoy la había secuestrado.

-buenos días Anastasia- repentinamente la voz de quien era buscada irrumpió en el Gran Comedor

-a… Rose, como estas- dijo la chica de Gryffindor algo asustada, Anastasia era de piel chocolate, ojos oscuros y cabello negro y crespo, era compañera de habitación de Rose y estaba muy enterada de lo que ocurría con Malfoy.

-muy bien como podrás ver- dijo la castaña sentándose al lado de Anastasia.

-Cristal te buscaba- dijo la morena ya más calmada.

-que me siga buscando- bufo Rose sirviéndose el desayuno- y vas a ir a tu casa estas vacaciones?

-si, por supuesto- respondió Anastasia muy animada.

-eso suena genial- dijo la castaña sin cambiar su buen humor.

-y tú?- pregunto Anastasia preocupada- vas a ir a tu casa?

-sí, también estamos planeando un viaje, este año iremos a Paris- respondió Rose muy emocionada.

-entonces tus padres lo han aceptado?- dijo la morena muy sorprendida

-aceptar que?- pregunto Rose mientras Anastasia se metía unos huevos revueltos en la boca.

-que seas novia de Malfoy- respondió ella luego de un rato

-¡no soy la novia de Scorpius!- dijo Rose sonrojándose hasta las orejas- solo soy su amiga…

-pero todo el mundo dice que…- Anastasia iba a continuar pero se interrumpió- Me desagradan tanto esos comentarios absurdos!

-bueno, supongo que gracias por eso- dijo Rose suprimiendo una risa. Ella no había tocado la comida.

-entonces tus padres lo aceptaron- repitió la morena partiendo un pedazo de pan por la mitad.

\- no, ellos no lo saben aún- dijo tranquilamente Rose, se acercó un vaso con jugo de calabaza a los labios pero no lo bebió.

\- ¿no lo saben?

-ni siquiera lo sospechan- respondió Rose.

-nadie de Hogwarts ha comentado nada al respecto?

-así parece- dijo Rose satisfecha.

-pero seguramente en estas vacaciones más de uno va a decirlo- dijo Anastasia queriendo no sonar preocupada.

\- bueno, eso depende- dijo Rose algo siniestra- pero yo estoy segura de que puedo confiar en ti, verdad Anastasia?- dijo Rose levantándose de su puesto y mirando a la morena con una sonrisa entre forzada y cariñosa.

-por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí, yo no soy una chismosa- dijo Anastasia algo ofendida.

Rose salió del gran comedor al tiempo que Scorpius y Albus entraban por separado, los tres intercambiaron miradas por un breve segundo.

-bien- dijo Albus en un susurro que solo Scorpius pudo oír.

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO

no hay nada malo, solo somos amigos no? que puede pasar...

no... yo ya no quiero que seamos amigos


End file.
